


This Is The End

by maturesociopath



Series: Through Different Eyes [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maturesociopath/pseuds/maturesociopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Endverse: Sam, Dean and Cas at the end. MAJOR CHARACTER DEATHS, NO SPOILERS, T for violence, Destiel if you look really really closely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

The first to go was Cas. Dean had wanted to insist that they leave him at the motel, that Cas wasn’t strong enough, but he knew they needed Cas. And he knew Cas would not allow them to leave him behind, even in his human state.

The blow was low and fast, landing right below his heart. Dean yelled out, but Cas didn’t have time to react. He looked down at the blade, then up at the angel who put it there, and then fell to his knees. The angel disappeared in a flutter of wings.

Sam and Dean cried out, simultaneously killing the angels in front of them. Cas was on his back, struggling to breath. Dean dropped to his knees by Cas’ head, pushing the hair out of his eyes and mumbling soothing nonsense to him. Sam hit the ground and pressed his hands over the wound, trying to control the bleeding. Cas coughed, and tried to form a sentence, but Dean shushed him, stroking his hair.

“It’s okay, it’s okay. I’m here. Shhhh. I’m here.” Dean murmured, tears streaking his face.

“Dean….. I…. didn… I didn’t…. change…. You… told me…. not to…. and I didn’t…” Dean choked out a laugh.

“I know you didn’t Cas. But you can’t go Cas. You said you’d wait. You said…”

“Dean… it’s okay…. I will… always… wait… for you.” Cas clenched Dean’s shirt tightly as he coughed. Dean pressed his forehead to Cas', clutching at his trench coat.

"It'll be okay Cas. You're gonna be okay.... I need you to be okay."

Cas smiled slightly. "I am.... Dean...."

Dean choked back a sob as Cas' grip on his shirt slackened and his hands slipped away. Dean gazed at the ex-angel, who could have been sleeping, except angels don't sleep.

~~~~~~~~~

Sam and Dean went together. The angel appeared again, shortly after Cas died, and the boys fought harder than they ever had. Only when the angel was laid out on the floor in a mess of wings did they stop to assess each other. They surveyed the blood and body language and they knew they were going together. 

As Dean took a step towards Sam, he collapsed onto his hands and knees. Sam started towards him, with a choked “DEAN,” but as he reached Dean’s side he too crumpled to the ground. Dean rolled onto his back, grasping blindly for Cas’ hand, and then Sam’s.

They lay silently, regulating their breathing and contemplating the fact that they weren’t coming back from this hunt.

“Dean…” Sam suddenly spoke up. “I….”

“No Sam… No more…. chick flick moments….. It…. was girly… enough when… Cas died.” Dean cut him off, flinching as he coughed.

Sam chuckled and then winced as the laughing made him cough more. “No, seriously… Dean… I just…. I wanted…. to say that…. you’re a jerk…”

“And… you’re… a bitch…. Sammy….” Dean clutched Sam’s hand tighter, not wanting to be alone. Sam smiled slightly and returned the pressure.

“Together.” Sam whispered as Dean’s grip weakened. Then Sam closed his eyes and exhaled slowly, sinking into the all-consuming black.

Bobby found them, and buried them in that order; Sam, Dean, Cas. He parked the Impala at their heads, as an ever present memorial. This was Team Free Will at the end; one ex-blood junkie, one dropout with six bucks to his name and an ex-angel of the lord.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Endverse: Sam, Dean and Cas at the end. MAJOR CHARACTER DEATHS, NO SPOILERS, T for violence, Destiel if you look really really closely.

Cas stood alone and surveyed his surroundings. This place reminded him of his favorite heaven; the eternal Tuesday of an autistic man. Green and growing and calm. Calm like he had never known.

“Hello brother.”

Cas turned in surprise at the voice. “Gabriel. What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing. Last I checked, this was my heaven. But apparently, you and I are destined to spend eternity together. Isn’t it grand?”

“I’m not sure I would say that. Did you say your heaven? Why?”

“Yes brother dearest I did, because this is my heaven. I died, I came here, and I’ve been here. And then you showed up.”

Cas was about to reply when another voice spoke up.

“Cas?”

“Dean. Why are you here?”

“The angel…. We got him but….” Dean sighed and ran a hand over his face. “Wait, have either of you two seen Sam?”

Cas quirked his head. “Should we have seen Sam?”

“I don’t know… we were both pretty bad, obviously.”

“Dean!” Dean turned and threw his arms around Sam.

“I thought I’d lost you Sammy.”

“Technically, I lost you Dean. You died first.”

“Oh shut up.”

Gabriel cleared his throat, “Well yes, this is all very touching, really it is, but I still want to know why you’re all in my heaven, especially you two. I’ve never heard of humans in an angel heaven before”

Sam raised his eyebrows, “Your heaven? But I thought… well I don’t really know what I thought.”

“Like I told Castiel, I died, I came here and I’ve been here. Until you lot showed up.”

Gabe looked at Sam, Sam looked at Dean, Dean looked at Cas and Cas just looked perplexed.

“I do not understand what is going on.” He said, glancing around. His eyes widened as he noticed the new person approaching.

“It’s alright Castiel. You do not always have all the answers.”

Dean spun around, as did Sam. “Chuck. What are you doing here? Are you....”

“Dead? No Dean, I am not. And I am not the Chuck you know, as you would say.”

Dean glanced back at Cas, who was staring wide-eyed at Chuck.

“God?” Cas all but whispered.

Chuck smiled, “Hello son.”

“Wait… So you’re God? Like… THE God?” Dean asked, just to be sure.

“Yes Dean. I am… THE God.”

“You’ve got a lot of nerve coming around here. I told you I was coming after you.”

“Dean…” Sam warned.

God just chuckled. “It’s alright Sam. Dean, I want you to know that I was always on your side. Just because you didn’t see me doesn’t mean I wasn’t there. Cas was right. I did a lot more than you think.”

Dean practically growled, “Oh, what, like killing our parents? Killing Sam? Making us stop the apocalypse? Yeah, thanks for all the help.”

God sighed and shook his head, “Dean, there are some things I can’t change. Some things must happen. I am very sorry about your family, and what you two have been through, but I think you did well. You stopped the apocalypse and saved the planet more than once, but most importantly, you chose family. Even through everything that you did to one another, in the end, you always came back. And that’s what matters the most.”

Dean looked slightly stunned. “You think we did well? After all the crap that I’ve done?”

God just looked at Dean, “You don’t think that sacrificing yourself over and over again to save Sam, or Cas, or anyone other than yourself outweighs the mistakes you made? Everyone makes mistakes. Humans are flawed beings, I made them that way. Yes, most of the species is unbearable, but every once in a while there is a specimen who makes it all worth it. You and Sam, you are the exception to the rule. And that deserves acknowledgement.” God turned to Gabriel, “So, to answer your question Gabriel, they are all in your heaven for two reasons. First and foremost, they have earned it. They have fought long enough. And secondly, underneath that hard shell, I know you care for them.” 

God shifted around so he was facing Sam and continued, “Sam. I know what you’re going to ask. I cannot bring anyone else into this heaven. It’s not possible. No humans have ever been in an angel’s heaven before, but then again you boys are always the exception.” 

Cas was about to speak up, but God cut him off. “Castiel. Before you say anything, I wanted to apologize. You had so much faith in me; you believed in me longer than anyone. I let you down, and for that I am truly sorry. You were always my favorite.”

He turned to leave, but paused and looked back at the group, “and don’t be afraid to poke around this place. I’m pretty sure there’s a good bar around here somewhere.” He winked at Dean, and then disappeared.  
Dean looked at Sam with a mischievous glint in his eye. Sam just laughed and shook his head. Cas looked between the two of them, confusion all over his face.

“Y’know Dean. I think things might actually work out in our favor this time.”

Dean groaned and threw his hands up. “Great job Sam. Now you've jinxed it.” 

Sam smiled at Dean and threw his arm around his shoulder, “Come one, let’s go get a drink.”

Dean glanced over his shoulder at Cas and Gabe, “You angels coming, or are you just gonna stand there all day?”

They looked at each other and Gabe shrugged. “Hell, I’m always down for a drink.”

Cas watched them walk ahead for a second and then looked up at the sky and smiled. “Thank you.”


End file.
